lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
January 1703 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - January 1703 = Weather this month *Seasonal freezing. *Storms in the far south. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Knowne Major Army Movements *The Ottoman 5th Army has arrived in Angora. *The 2nd Brigade of the Bavarian Army has marched into Munich. *The Maharatan army of Prince Guram has entered Mangalore. *Shantung's Home Army has arrived at Shanghai. Stockholm *Count Adam Lewenhaupt, dressed as a marshal of the Swedish royal army announced that the Kingdom of Sweden has no plans to go to war with Russia, but rather has been expecting Russia to attack and so was preparing to defend her territories. He added that ‘the King has no outstanding letters from the Tsar, and if he wishes peace he really should write to clear this matter up.’ Finally he outright denied ‘the scandalous claim that Sweden had anything at all to do with the terrible demise of the Duke of Orleans. I will not comment further for fear of giving the Tsar some lame excuse to declare war on this kingdom, which I am sure he would seize with both hands!’ Singapore *Russian ambassador Emilian Ukraintsev has informed the Sultan of Johore that 'his terms are acceptable to Russia'. Braga *Catholic priests in Braga have dissuaded a desperate mob in Braga from storming the local government assembly to protest at the plight of Portugal, but made representations on their behalf to the district councillors to petition the Crown to ensure that famine does not again stalk this kingdom in the future. Cambrai *Archbishop Fenelon of Cambrai has announced an amnesty for Huguenots in the French colonies (but not in France). He stated that a bounty of five louis d'or per man was offered, and Protestants from non-French powers would also be most welcome to resettle in the colonies. Mainz *Graf von Schonborn, Austria's envoy to the Imperial Diet, the Reichstag, has travelled to Mainz where he is craving an audience with the Archchancellor of the Imperial Diet, Prince Johann Wilhelm of Pfalz? Warsaw *The Sejm of Poland has been called into session by Chancellor Noblovsky. Lisbon *The Marquis das Minas has stated that the Kingdom of Portugal is not deaf to the frequent threats to Portuguese sovereignty emanating from the Spanish royal court, and will not weaken the defences of the homeland sufficiently to attract aggression. “That does not mean the aggressors abroad can expect to avoid punishment, Portugal has teeth and can and will bite back, as honour demands!” he added dramatically. Paris *King James II has declared that he would be more than willing to discuss matters of import with ‘the Elector’ if that prince would care to visit him at his Parisian palatial home once again? Kassel *The Landgraf of Hesse-Kassel has formally welcomed the Prince of Saxony to his court. The meeting was somewhat frosty on account of Landgraf Charles opening the conversation by stating that he thought ‘ceding from the Holy Roman Emperor was a dangerous thing to do and threatens the peace of Germany’. This did not set their meeting off to a good start! However, the proverbial ice melted a little with the presentation of the magnificent white stallion ‘Sabre’ to the Landgraf as a gift (or perhaps in the prevailing circumstances as a peace offering!). Prince Frederick Augustus of Saxony expressed his pleasure that his host has a daughter, Lady Ursula, and that by marriage to her one day he might end up in charge of both Saxony and Hesse-Kassel. He also said that the Landgraf was man much greater than himself, and someone to whom he looks up to. Augustus added that he was having a cathedral built and Landgraf Charles would be very welcome to worship with him there when it opens. Prince Frederick admitted that Charles's daughter Ursula has captivated hymn, and asked permission to court her? *While still in Kassel the Prince of Saxony decided that a Lutheran cathedral should be built in Dresden 'so as to support the worship by righteous Protestant Christians in the correct way.' "I think Luther was a man from Saxony, and it is time I acknowledged by faith since I understand how important it is for my people to have a place to worship in. I will build more cathedrals if the first one is well received." He also spoke about a man he believed to be mad, who has been identified as Hans Koltter, who 'is probably from Austria, no doubt caught out because the Austrians have shut down their embassy, making it hard for him to operate successfully. "It is with great sadness that we learn that agents from Austria are spreading rumours that I am mad," he said. "But they are correct! I am mad, with the thought that a foreign power is so concerned that Saxony wants to leave the Holy Roman Empire club! I did not realise that free will was so threatening!" Copenhagen *A grand New Year Ball has been held at the royal palace in Copenhagen. The Saxon ambassador had to leave early, apparently due to feeling rather unwell, while staying until the very end Yegor Aldonin of Russia loudly boasted that Sweden would 'soon be humbled' and exhorted the Danes to invade her neighbour! *Next day a fleet of ship of the line were transferred by the Danes to the Russian Navy in Copenhagen. King Frederick IV of Denmark personally spoke to Admiral Apraxin and explained that he had communicated with Tsar Peter and believes the ships, crew and indeed Apraxin himself were the true targets of the recent fire 'and therefore I suggest you sail out of the harbour. You have permission to anchor off Bornholm Isle. I look forward to working with you again, I view you as a true friend of Denmark.' Apraxin was relieved to have had the ships handed over, concluding that this was timely and had prevented an ugly diplomatic incident. *Additional King's colours have been presented to the officers of the Den Kongelige Livgarde by their king 'as thanks for apprehending a spy.' Amsterdam *Dutch merchant sailors have returned without their ships to Amsterdam, and bitterly complained that Jacobite privateers calling themselves Dunkirkers took their ships and cargoes as prizes. On a more positive note, the privateers did allow the crews to go free without harming them. Constantinople *Prince Mihail of Moldavia in company with the Ottoman Grand Vizier has visited Sultan Mustafa Oglu Mehmed II, Slave of the Will of Allah, Shadow of Allah upon Earth. The Sultan sat at right-angles to his guests to ensure that the Prince of Moldavia, who is a Christian, was not able to see fully his countenance. Other than that the meeting was polite and friendly, if rather formal and during which little was said of great substance. Prince Mihail was pleased to give his sultan a gift; a breeding-pair of prize-winning reputedly pedigree Moldavian cattle (noticeably big-built and rumoured to continue some of the bloodline of the recently extinct aurochs, the Moldavians' ancient national symbol). They came complete with a gilded golden yoke studded with semi-precious stones which spell out a verse from the Koran; 'God is with those who persevere'. Mihail, in his oration as he presented the cattle, discreetly stressed their symbolism for the relationship between the Ottoman Empire and the Hopsdarate. *The crew of the yacht Molda have returned to their and resumed their duties at the behest of their prince, and with the agreement of the city authorities. Prince Mihail said, "least said soonest mended," and formally pardoned them. "The real culprits here are the officials of the commissariat, who permitted the Royal Yacht to sail with insufficient stores," he observed. "When I return home a strict enquiry will be instituted, and the complacent bureaucracy shaken-up. I give my word on it!" Dresden *Pressure is mounting on the Saxon Government with the creation of the Imperial Party of Saxony which opposes the cessation of the principality from the Holy Roman Empire. The leader of the Party, Herr Hans Koltter, has announced that he is petitioning Vienna to beg that Saxony be kept within the Empire. The following day Herr Koltter was paid a visit by a group of Saxon dragoons, who demanded to know who his masters are. Herr Koltter denied working for anyone else, other than the Imperial Party, and that evening went missing. It isn't clear whether he was taken into custody, run away, or gone into hiding? London *The fashionable salon owner Mrs. Cooper of London Society has disappeared, causing quite a flutter in the city amonst the well-to-do! Her servants may know something about her fate, but are declining to tell anyone what has become of the lady which if anything is adding to the unease, and excitement, created... fertive imaginations are being fed with 'what ifs' regarding her fate! *City newspapers, in a move echoed by provincial papers over the water in Rotterdam, have launched a virulently worded campaign against buying French wine, brandy and lace! The papers roar that the French have ‘blotted their copy book by backing Jacobite pirates attacking Dutch and English shipping.’ Las Palmas *The Honourable West Indies Company office in Las Palmas has presented a substantial gift of silver plate to the Cathedral of Santa Anna as a gift from Spain's Viceroy to Africa. It was apparently made from silver mined at the Martello Mina Profunda de Plata mine near Guayaquil. It was blessed by Bishop Ignacio de Castille who has been appointed to serve as Acting Archbishop of Africa. Formally a Catholic priest in Portobello he increased his flock there many fold through the threat of ‘Damnation Forever in Hell’s Fires’! His first act following his installation was to bless the new silverware, and in a homily then given he warned that those who had desecrated this house of God and kidnapped 'the late Archbishop' (as he termed him) would 'pay dearly in Hell for their evil done in this life unless they beg God's forgiveness and do penance as deemed suitable by Holy Mother Church.' Vienna *The Emperor and Empress have returned to Vienna from the Silesian border. The first thing the Emperor Leopold did was to attend high mass at St. Stephen's and distribute a few alms to the poor. Jassy *The Moldavia Great Chancellor Cantermir has said this: “We are pleased and grateful to announce that in just over a year of rule by our benign and revered Prince Mihail Racovita all of Mother Moldavia has seen its standard of living substantially increase. Trade has flourished and our people have prospered, building programmes have burgeoned and we have made advances in theology and science alike. Developments which have not only made our nation stronger in itself, but which have drawn the admiring attentions – not only of the Sultan and the Tsar – but also of other senior heads of state in Europe. We advance into the modern world, to take our rightful place among the respected nations of the earth, yet without sacrificing one jot of our ancient rights and traditional truths. All praise Prince Mihail, and may his return from Constantinople be swift and safe!” Berlin *Count von Salzburg, in the manner of one speaking to a child who does not understand but rather requires tender mercy, gave Baron Karl von Hardenburg, Prussia's General Finance Director, 50,000 talers to pay for Johann Bach's move to Vienna and patronisingly (or kindly?) explained that a letter had been sent to Prince Frederick IV apologising for any upset caused in Berlin by the Bach Incident. Baron von Hardenburg immediately handed back the 50,000 talers, firmly thanking the Count but saying that 'acceptance of such payment would make the incident agreeable to His Majesty, which quite clearly it is not.' Versailles & Paris *His Most Christian Majesty Louis XIV of France has graciously provided relief for the poor from his own purse, in memory of the late Duc d'Orleans. His clerks are assuming that the level of 100,000 louis d'or is now to apply each annual fiscal round, albeit from henceforth being funded by the state coffers. *King Louis accompanied his guest Prince Max of Bavaria to Paris in order to view some soldiers. Louis explained that this would enable Maximillian to give his opinion on the new uniforms of the troops in the city. "Of course you will see all 370,000 as were in the parade, but only a small selection," the King said, "but then you are seeing the training in progress, lots of different cavalry with interesting uniforms." The cavalry regiments and brigades shown the Prince and His Majesty the King were as follows: • Lourde Cavalerie, wearing fancy metal dragoon style helmets with regimental feather, blue jackets with red cuffs, black belt, red breeches, black cavalry boots, regimental sashes and flags. • The Black Hussars, mounted on black horses, and sporting black tricornes piped red, with a black hussar jacket with red cuffs, black belt, black breeches, black cavalry boots, and regimental sash and flags. • The Dragons de Chevau-Legers, wearing Schomberg metal dragoon helmets, yellow jackets with red facings, green cuffs and collar, green breeches, regimental sashes and flags, and having mauve saddle cloths. • And finally, while in training, the Hussards de Chevau-Legers, who wear a distinctive sky-blue hussar’s uniform, with yellow braiding, red trim, red saddle cloths, regimental sashes and flags. Msr. Rigaud accompanied them, and has remained behind to produce a series of paintings of the fashionable soldiery, since 'even the most humble French soldier is now the best dressed in Europe.' As for the King and the Prince, they returned to Versailles. The Austrian diplomat Freiherr von Reldburg accompanied them, and was shown by King Louis a hand-written letter purporting to be from Leopold of Austria. His Most Christian Majesty enquired as to whether the letter was genuine? Ambassador Reldburg said it was, and was immediately awarded by a delighted Louis with the decoration of Chevalier d’Arts Diplomatique! He declared that the letter contained a reversal of the previous Austrian position and claims Austria is prepared to sign the non-aggression treaty proposed by France. “Clearly this major development will be welcomed by everyone in Europe!” Louis declared. Brussels *Countess Mary of Ghent, the Viceroy of the Spanish Netherlands who in some circles is now referred to as ‘the witch-queen of Flanders’ is believed to be incensed at being called a hag ‘by man famous only for his letchery’. She is known to be ‘attempting to recruit good Catholics to protect the true faith from Saxon Anabaptists!’ Fort-de-France *While boarding a merchant ship bound for New Orleans, Louis de France, ‘Le Petit Dauphin’, appeared quite distraught at news of the Buccaneers attack on Las Palmas in the Canary Islands. After a period of deep prayer in his cabin he was heard to say, ‘The destruction of the Cathedral of Santa Anna, the headquarters of the Holy See of Africa is a dreadful shame. The abduction of Archbishop Pedro Alvarado of Africa is most horrible however. I, Louis de France of the French Colonial Office, am therefore offering a reward for the safe return of the Archbishop to Ndar (unharmed), of 20,000 louis d'or. This is payable to whomever returns him.’ He added that to ensure the pirates understand he is acting in good faith, a temporary amnesty for them is offered. On the return of the Archbishop he offers to relocate the cathedral, that is build a new one, at Ndar. Ndar is better defended and a safer location for the Archbishop, he has concluded. Bristol *That well travelled gentleman Mister George Purdy left London to return to Beech Mill at Bristol, but before heading there he called in at the vicarage of Saint Paul's, Fish Ponds, Bristol. After meeting that good Christian clergyman the Reverend Dr. Sebastian Crane invited Mister George to preach the following Sunday in church. It is uncertain whether this will lead to discipline from the bishop of the diocese, since under Anglican statutes only a lay preacher properly accredited should have such a priviledge, but we digress. Before a small congregation Mister George spoke against the evils of slavery and what he has seen pertaining to it with his own eyes. He praised the churchmen thus gathered for their support 'in my hour of need'. Moscow *Tsar Peter, flanked by two of his ministers, Boris Golitsyn and Prokofy Voznitsyn, addressed the assembled Boyars of his court: "Gentleman, last year the Crown proposed a scheme whereby all serfs were to be freed, and offered gainful employment on your estates as free-farmers. I know you voted your approval for this scheme with some trepidation. Voting for a scheme for which you were uncertain could not have been easy but I hope today you sit here as happy men. State records show that your total income in the year rose from 583 million kopeks with serf labour, to 777 million kopeks with free-farmers. Individually your incomes have risen from 637 kopeks per head to 850 kopeks per head, a truly remarkable increase. The noble families of Russia grow even richer under my leadership. Your support has also seen the State benefit as well. Total income for the common Russian man rose from 188 million kopeks last year to 238 million kopeks this year, proving that with the right incentive our people will indeed work harder. This is a golden age for Russia and long may it continue." Having heard that Boris Golitsyn shouted out, “A TOAST TO HIS IMPERIAL MAJESTY AND MOTHER RUSSIA!" Vodka was served and the boyars enthusiastically toasted their wise ruler! *The Orthodox Christian Synod had a single day recess on 6th January to celebrate Epiphany. As is traditional the Tsar swam in the Moscow River in an act symbolic of baptism. Following this holy mass was said at St. Basil's, and then followed a large banquet at the palace. After the brief recess the Synod returned to work. Patriarch Stefan is addressed the new Holy Synod of the Orthodox faith thus: "We, brothers of faith have taken a bold step forward for our peoples. I can confirm that His Imperial Majesty has this month funded the Church of the Twelve Apostles from his own purse which will become the official residence of the Prime Patriarch of the faith. Attached to this cathedral and working for this Holy Synod, but ultimately answerable to the Prime Patriarch an academy of Orthodox learning has been established. We now have the foundations for making our faith stronger through a greater unity – all that is required from us this month is to elect one, from amongst us to be the very first Prime Patriarch of the faith." The vote was held in secret by anonymous ballot, with the Prime Patriarch being when elected once one candidate receives at least three votes. Any candidates wish to remove themselves from the vote were permitted to declare their unwillingness to stand. The votes were publicly counted after each round, and when a round of voting failed to give a candidate the required minimum of three votes, the candidate with the fewest votes was eliminated from the next round, and the four Churches then voted again. This continued until a result was reached. Before the first vote was held, the Abbot of Antim announced that the Great Patriarch of Bucharest did not wish to be considered for the position, after which the Plenipotentiary of the Patriarchy of Alexandria rose and also withdrew the Patriarch of Alexandria as a candidate. The first vote was then cast and given the withdrawl of two candidates left the votes to be either for Moscow or Greece. In the event the Greek patriarch was appointed by three votes to one. The Synod then drew to a close, while the new Prime Patriarch Athanasius stayed and took up residence in Moscow as arranged at the Church of the Twelve Apostles. The Tsar presented His Holines with the Faberge Egg of 1703, covered in Orthodox icons, and with the name ‘Athanasius’ enscribed upon it. However, given the important of this first year the Holy Synod has been requested to return to Moscow for an Easter session in April. Shanghai *Lord Yea of Shantung declared he was very distressed that the Celestial Emperor’s missed the Shantung Festival’s final rounds and apologized profusely as he had received no word of the Celestial Emperor’s plans to attend. The Emperor's entourage did not seem impressed with what they took to be an attempt to apportion blame to the Emperor and left with him in order to return to Peking, eschewing staying at the Yu Yuan Palace which Lord Yea made available for the K'ang-his Emperor's use. A command performance of the Festival winners to display their martial prowess before the Celestial Emperor had to be cancelled on account of the Emperor's departure. *On the first and second days of the Lunar New Year, Lord Yea celebrated the Year of the Sheep with his children in the Yu Yuan Palace. Together they abstained from eating meat to ensure long and happy lives, and prayed to their ancestors and all the gods. Lord Yea did however order a sumptuous banquet for the most important of the nobles and officials in his domain, which was accompanied by suitably lavish entertainment and fireworks for the whole city to enjoy, which the weather permitted. On the fifteenth day of the Lunar New Year, Lord Yea enjoyed the Lantern Festival in Shanghai. During the celebrations Yea handed out the traditional red envelopes containing money, the Hong Bao, to family members, his most senior commanders and ministers. He will personally thanked each of them for their loyalty and dedication during the year. *In Shanghai the warriors of the Home Army have been treated with special care. Lord Yea and General Wang Gui met and welcomed them back to Shanghai, and saw to it that they were properly quartered with heated rooms and warm blankets, provided with plenty of good food and drink and medical attention, and allowed to rest and recuperate after their long march. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *King Louis Xiv Of France, The Sun King *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’S Viceroy Of Africa *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma *Captain Edward Teach, ‘Blackbeard’ Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The 1st French Logistics Fleet has sailed into Rochefort. *The Beiyang Fleet has sailed from Macoa to Shanghai. *The 1st French Colonial Canadian Squadron has set sail from Quebec. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Denmark to the United Provinces, Count Aawald. Trade Missions Opened *By the French Colonial Office at Fort-de-France, Martinique. *By France in Moscow, Munich, Dresden, and Vienna. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7